Fleur gets a pimple
by TheSnape2MyLily
Summary: What happens when Fleur gets a pimple? Right before company comes to visit? Read to find out. Probably just a one shot.


**_OK this is the story about how Fleur gets a Zit...And forgive me I have a hard time typing in her French accent so lets all play pretend lol. Or we can always say shes "eemproved 'er Eeenglish" and theres no longer those strained words I'd have to figure out how to word haha. Anyway R&R and let me know what you think. The brilliant JKR owns Fleur and anything else related to Harry Potter, I own Fleur's best friend lol her name is Esme. OH and I know that a month after the wedding was a bunch of drama...thats why we play pretend lol._**

* * *

****

A beautiful summer morning, birds chirping, everything peaceful. A handsome man (despite the scars on his face) Cooked breakfast while waiting for his new wife to come downstairs and greet him for the morning. The newlywed couple were preparing to entertain company for the first time since their wedding a month ago. Suddenly a high pitched scream could be heard from upstairs.

"Fleur whats wrong? Are you ok?" Bill asked running upstairs to check on his wife. A beautiful girl with long silvery blond hair was sitting in front of the mirror holding her face crying. She looked up at him tearfully, a large red zit shown brightly from her chin

"Bill I look horrible." she sopped desperately digging around her vanity trying to find something that would remove it.

"Don't be silly darling your beautiful...but what happened you were fine when I got out of bed." she sobbed harder rubbing various creams over her shin trying to hide it.

"It wasn't there when I woke up. I got dressed and had some of the chocolates your brothers gave us and when I looked in the mirror again I was hideous." Bill smiled and sat down beside her

"Fleur those Chocolates were probably some of Fred and George's inventions, I'm sure it will go away soon." she started crying harder

"Bill I cannot have Esme here looking like this, make them reverse it!" She was hysterical and Bill couldn't help but chuckle

'Don t you laugh at me Bill Weasley your brothers are horrible, horrible boys!"

"Fleur relax it is only a zit. Your still beautiful and this is tame compared to what they could have done. Why not just forget about it and come downstairs Esme will be here any moment." But Fleur wasn't listening. She was busy pinching her zit attempting to make it pop but all she did was cause it to explode into 10 more every time she touched it

"Bill call your brothers!" She screamed sobbing into her hands again causing more and more zits to appear from the contact with her hands. But before Bill had a chance to do anything Fred and George had appeared in the room with a loud pop

"We see you've tested our sweets...meant those more for Bill we figured you might not like them sis." Fleur lunged at them but Bill caught her and held her back.

"You horrible boys! Do not call me your sister after what you did to my face! Now make it go aw3ay I must not look so hideous when Esme gets here!" The twins both laughed

"Our dear sister in law, we cant make them go away...you see, we were trying to test them on Bill...cause we haven't really figured out how to reverse it yet...and of course. We must look our best when running the shop." They grinned as Fleur's face filled with Anger

"I swear I will kill you both if my beautiful face is stuck like this!" She screamed and Bill had to hold her carefully as to not get hit by her swinging arms and legs

"Fleur relax, it is a few zits. You are still beautiful give it a rest. Now I think I heard Esme outside. And no I will not tell her your not feeling well and you will see her another time." He added before Fleur could protest

"Now come downstairs I'm sure she is looking forward to seeing you." Bill said ushering the twins out of the room before letting Fleur free.

* * *

**_Ok and I didn't plan to end here but I really didn't know how I wanted to end it. I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or if I will expand on it at all lol. So let me know what you think._**


End file.
